


Glance Twice

by BoxGhoulFocus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, BoyxBoy, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hanji - Freeform, Jeager, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut, Top Levi, Werewolf, attack on titan - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxGhoulFocus/pseuds/BoxGhoulFocus
Summary: It was simple werewolves and vampires are natural enemies from birth. They both knew this...But then why?Why did they both put themselves in this situation?They both stood in front each staring... Gearing at each other.The raven was the first to move he didn't break eye contact until he fully turned away from the bright eyed teen.To say he was flustered was an understatement...A pull. The pull. It wanted the teen to follow the raven. His body was moving on his own. His inner voice was telling him to stop. He shouldn't do this.But he's to going.That's his mate.His lover.





	Glance Twice

Hidden away in an abandoned class room. The two said nothing. They both know that this problem had to be sorted. 

The raven was first to speak, "Name?"

"Eren. Eren Jaeger," the bright eyed teen replied. 

"Levi Ackerman," the raven spoke. 

Eren was trying his best not to jump on Levi. His wolf was lusting over him. Eren made sure there was some distance between them so he couldn't lose control. 

Levi on the other hand was hungry. He need to taste the blood of the person in front of him. Ever since Levi found out about the wolf being his mate, he has been hungry for his mate's blood. It's understandable because that's the only thing that would ever satisfy him now. 

Vampires and werewolves will always be enemies. It's a well known thing. Humans know this. 

But then why? Why are they mates? Is there a point of even fighting it?

"If we reject one another. We will be in a hell lot of pain. It's rare occurrence if someone survives it. Even so if they do survive they would end up killing themselves," Eren stated. 

"We can't fight because we will both feel eachothers pain," Levi added. 

 

"What the hell do we do?"

\-----------

It was decided. The two accepted each other as mates. They wanted to make it work. 

It wasn't a mistake; they were both fated to be together from birth. It won't be hard for them to get along.  
They ignored each other's existence up until now. One thing is definitely confirmed it that they don't want rip each other apart.

Levi took a step closer to Eren and Eren took a step back. Eren is not certain if he is stable enough to be close to him. 

"D-don't get too close... It might result in sexual assault," Levi ignored his mate and continued to walk closer to Eren. He couldn't hold back he was too hungry. He needed blood. His blood. 

Eren shut his eyes as tightly as he could. He didn't want lose control. Eren could feel Levi's breathing against his neck, his hands were wrapped around Eren waist. He was waiting, he wanted to have permission. He didn't want to just take it. 

"Can I?" Levi's teeth were grazing Eren's neck. He wanted it so bad. He wanted Eren. All of him. 

His mate let out a shaky breath and presented his neck to him. Eren felt unbelievably hot. He wanted his hot skin to be touched by his mate. He was becoming desperate. Eren could practically feel himself slipping into heat. Thank god they locked the door. 

Levi's grip tightened around Eren's waist and the both let out a moan. He licked his neck slowly and carefully before biting. Electric impulses went through Eren's body and he let out a loud, lust filled moan. He was definitely in heat now. Eren didn't care if anyone heard him. He didn't care if his uniform was ruined. He just wanted Levi to mate him. 

Levi picked him up and Eren rapped his legs around waist. He never tasted anything better than what he tasting now. The warm nectar that he was drinking was beautiful. Eren's moans affected his body and he wanted to devour him. His smell. Eren's scent was the thing that sent him over the edge. 

As Levi retracted his fangs from Eren's neck, Eren was panting like crazy. His green eyes were lust filled and he could feel slick oozing from him. 

Eren wasn't going to hold back any longer; he needed to be mated. Levi laid Eren on one the desk. He leaned down and kissed Eren passionately Levi bit Eren's lip as he pulled away. 

Eren got up from the desk and turned so his back was facing his mate. As he pulled his school trousers and pants he said, "You did this to me. Now you need to take responsibility."

That made Levi let out an inhuman growl. 

When Eren was done pulling down his clothing, he got excited and more slick spilled from his bottom. He leaned back the desk and tiptoed so his ass was clear in view. His face was completely red his breath was uneven and his mind fuzzy. He just wanted Levi. 

"Please..." was all Eren needed to say for Levi to push Eren further against the table. He could tell Eren liked the rough treatment by the way Eren's body was reacting. Pure cum was dripping from Eren's member and slick was sliding down his legs. 

Levi undid his belt and unbutton himself as he looked over his mate's body. Eren looked like a mess. A hot mess. Sweat was soaking his white shirt and he was panting like crazy. Eren's mate knew that he didn't need stretching or preparing the slick would make a easy entrance for him.  
Levi pushed in slowly, he didn't want to be to rough with Eren so he tried to be as gentle as could. But that wasn't enough for the bright eyed teen he wanted to be destroyed by his mate, Levi made him like this. All of his innocence and logic was thrown out the window. He was now a horny beast that wanted to be breed by his mate. 

"Don't hold back... Please, I want your cum inside me. Show me who I belong to." Eren was particularly crying as he spoke he wasn't sad he just desperate for some intense pleasure. Eren got what he asked for. And he loved it. 

Something snapped in Levi, it was like he lost complete control. He gripped Eren hip tightly and thrust himself in to him. The whole table moved and Eren let out a satisfied moan. Levi's thrusts were rough, hard and fast. He was not giving Eren any mercy. He let out low grunts and moans while Eren was shaking and screaming for more. They were both drowning in ecstasy. Eren came twice from Levi ravishing him and not once did his mate stop or slow down he only became rougher. Levi was spanking Eren, biting Eren and even was pulling his hair and each time Eren went on cloud nine. 

They were both so close to cumming. Eren didn't want it to stop but he could feel himself coming closer to edge. Eren's eyes rolled back as he came all over the desk. Levi cursed under his breath as he released a big load inside of Eren. His mate arched his back feeling the warm cum flow inside him. 

Eren could feel his lover start to pull out but quickly stopped him, "Don't- don't pull out just yet. Not until I calm down for my high I need to feel this fullness."

Levi was not a wolf so he couldn't knot inside Eren but his length and thickness made up for it. 

After a while they both calmed down from the excitement and started to clean themselves up.  
Levi didn't realise how much he cummed not until after he pulled out Eren. Thick cum dribbled out of Eren's hole and Eren let out a tiny whimper. 

They both lazily got dressed, Levi sat down on one of the desk chairs. Eren soon straddled him and rested his head on Levi's soulder. 

Eren and Levi looked terrible. It was obvious that they both had really heated sex. Both were covered in sweat and semen. Eren looked the worst out the two he was covered in red bruises and blood. 

"That was amazing," Eren said tiredly. 

"Really? It looks like you just had a fight," Levi muttered. 

Eren giggled, "Did you not like it?"

Levi wrapped his arms lose around Eren's waist and said, "I fucking loved it."  
They stayed silent for a minute until Levi spoke again, "I know for a fact that you were not virgin that was to amazing."

"I could say same for you. The way you- I should stop talking I might fall into heat again," Eren spoke. 

"Is that a bad thing." Levi asked. 

"Well, no. But my second heat should be tomorrow." Eren said. He moved his head from Levi's shoulder and leaned in to give Levi a kiss. Eren trailed the kiss to Levi's neck he stopped at the nape of his neck and gave him a hickey. 

"That's the place I will leave my mark on you." 

Levi shivered,"Oh you are going to make me loose my mind."


End file.
